


【盾冬】小奶狗VS大狼狗

by DF0127



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DF0127/pseuds/DF0127





	【盾冬】小奶狗VS大狼狗

血清失效而变老的大狼狗和A1小奶狗battle一下

【内容】A1盾在被一个酷似自己的人告知Bucky还活着后，来到了未来。因为血清暂时失效而衰老的Steve和Bucky一起同居退休，这时A1小奶狗找上门，这是关于Bucky的争夺战。

【重点】“三人行” ，失去血清而变老的大盾不是A4渣盾！

灵感来自歌曲。

Tom自认为自己还算热情，工作原因他总是在搬家，可他也总能很快和邻居成为好朋友。可在这次搬家时，在他第一时间跟邻居打招呼时，他第一次受挫，总而言之，他的邻居很奇怪。

今天也是很平常的一天，Tom一早起来在家门口迎着阳光撑了一个懒腰，很快他发现了不对。

“先生，你需要帮助吗？”Tom思考了片刻还是上前去，因为他家门口有个金发男人徘徊了许久，Tom通过观察到男人一会儿低头看着手中的便签，一会儿又抬头仔细查看Tom家的门牌，确认男人应该需要帮助。

男人抬起头，对着Tom露出一个礼貌的笑容，蓝色的眼睛惊喜的撑大，似乎是感谢有人帮助。真是个年轻的男人，Tom想。

“其实，我是在找人。”金发男人走到Tom跟前，将手中的便签递给他，这时Tom才发现这个男人是真的高大。

Tom仔细看了便签上写的地址，然后疑惑地问道：“这个地址是我的邻居Rogers先生家，不过你找他有什么事呢？”

在听到Rogers这个名字后，金发男人的表情一下子变得很奇怪，Tom误认为是自己的问题侵犯到隐私了，急忙解释道：“我的意思是，你最好不要打扰Rogers。”Tom小心地观察了周围，确定没有人后才小声对金发男人说：“我怀疑Rogers先生应该有不可告人的身份，他一定是隐居的意大利黑帮教父！”

“哈？那个，我是想找James.barnes”金发男人表情都有些僵硬了，硬生生地说着。

Tom立刻用同情的眼神看着金发男人，“朋友，我看你年纪轻轻的，活着不好吗？住在Rogers先生家里的James一定是他包养的模特！你居然还敢当着教父的面找他的男孩！”

“你怎么能这样说Bucky？”金发男人震惊地看着Tom，眼里写着不可思议。

Tom的邻居Rogers先生是位优秀的老绅士，家里却住着一个年纪可以当他儿子的barnes先生，Tom不止一次看见barnes先生穿着背心出门拿报纸，露出健美肌肉的同时也露出满背的吻痕，这不是被包养是什么？而且Tom还看见不少“黑衣人”出入Rogers家，这不是敲定了教父身份吗？

等等，Tom发现眼前的金发男人年轻健美，难道barnes先生终于忍受不了控制欲强的年长教父，背着教父找了一个年轻的真爱？

千言万语涌上口，脑中大戏都快涌出来了，Tom最后只是同情地拍了拍金发男人的肩：“我懂真爱无敌，朋友，我只能送你到这了，你加油。”

“哈？”

Tom飞快地跑回房间，害怕引火上身，他偷偷看着金发男人一头雾水地走到Rogers家门口，按响了门铃。开门的是Rogers先生！出师不利，Tom同情着金发男人却在下一秒，看见金发先生激动地推开Rogers老先生，一把将门后的barnes先生拖入怀中。

Tom仿佛已经听见Rogers先生子弹上膛的声音，他打了个寒战，心想：朋友，我救不了你了。

Bucky从开门的那刻起就处于走神状态，他被拉入了一个温暖的怀抱，年轻的金发男人像一只护主的大金毛，他将脸埋入Bucky半长的棕色头发中，激动地大叫：“Bucky！你真的没死，太好了，我终于找到你了！”

Bucky过了好久才找回自己的声音，他试探道：“Steve？”

Steve用力地点点头，又抱紧了Bucky。Bucky透过Steve金色的头发对上了Steve.Rogers的眼神，等等，Bucky猛然醒神，两个Steve？

Bucky奋力从Steve怀中挣脱出来，认真打量着眼前的两个人。

左边的，是血清暂时失效，满头白发，成熟年长的Steve.Rogers，带着细纹的眼眶，今早还被Bucky亲吻过无数次，西装包裹着健壮高大的身子，他抱着手，偏头警惕地看着突然袭击Bucky的不速之客。

右边的，是Bucky熟悉的战时伙伴，年轻的队长，金发的他面带甜甜的微笑，夹克下是充满活力的身体，他眼里闪着水光，直直看向Bucky。

“Steve。”

“Buck。” “Bucky！”

低沉而充满磁性的声音和活力带着兴奋的声音同时响起，两个Steve同时看向对方，面色奇怪而僵硬。

“所以，谁来解释一下到底发生了什么？！”他妈的两个Steve，Bucky觉得自己眼睛都要看直了，这一大早就收到那么大的惊吓。

年轻的Steve简单解释了自己在听到一个酷似自己的人说Bucky还活着，之后便莫名其妙来到这个世界，在看到美国队长退休的新闻后找到Nick.Fury，得到了Bucky的住址。

Bucky将两人拉进房里，他转身联系了Nick，得到很快会安排年轻的Steve回到自己的世界后，便安心走回客厅。

此时客厅气压很低，Rogers和Steve正襟危坐，仿佛正在召开重要会议。

“我没想到，我以后会变成这样。”Steve对着身旁白发苍苍的Rogers，语气中带着丝丝不满。

Rogers眼神中也带有些许敌意，直接明说：“如果血清失效是得到Bucky的代价，那不足挂齿。不过，你找到Bucky了吗？”

直接戳到Steve的痛处，他决定回击时，Bucky端着咖啡来的他身旁。Bucky看着眼里闪着光的Steve，有些怀念。

“Steve，我需要提醒你，在未来，你不能……”

“Bucky！”Steve又抱住了Bucky，他有很多问题想问Bucky，比如Bucky金属的手臂，比如Bucky为什么会在这，但他更想确认Bucky的温度，太好了，那个奇怪的人说的是真的，太好了，Bucky真的没死。

就像是流浪了很久的大狗，终于找到了他最爱的家。Bucky不再忍心推开这样的Steve……

不过有人忍心。Rogers铁青着脸，一把拉开两人，讲Bucky拉入怀中宣誓主权“Bucky，我们的约定。”

“什么约定？”Steve一边拉扯，一边认真地看着Bucky。

“没什么，就是我们要出去吃个饭。”

“我也要去！”

一言不发的Rogers看着Bucky递来的为难的眼神，神情更加严肃了。不速之客居然还想插足他的Bucky的约会？

米其林餐厅里，所有客人都在窃窃私语，他们交谈的话题一不小心被他们的谈论对象听见了。

“这父子俩居然有一个情人！”

“你怎么知道是父子包养啊？”

“难不成还是这个帅气的男人包养了父子俩！？儿子我能理解，父亲就……喜欢成熟男人？口味独特……”

Bucky强忍着掰断手机的冲动，低头看了看两只抱着他腰的手，尽可能压低声音：“你们两个！放开我！”

两个声音重叠在一起：“他先放！”

这次午餐吃得让Bucky吃得头疼，其实这种感觉不是第一次了，Bucky从前跟Rogers一起吃饭时，人们总会惊异于这对恩爱的忘年夫夫，Bucky从没说过，他在感觉害羞的同时也感到了自豪，他的爱人温柔成熟让人有安全感，特别是他知道自己不仅得到了年轻Steve的爱，也提前得到了年长Steve的爱。  
可今天这些目光让Bucky有些吃不消了，因为所有目光都变成了双倍。  
年轻的Steve不知从何处拿出一朵滴着水的玫瑰，眼神低垂深情地看着Bucky，像一个温柔的骑士，第一次向他心中高贵的王子献上鲜艳的玫瑰，他有些拘谨但却绅士”这是,嗯Bucky你愿意收下吗？”  
“是的，我帮他收下。”Rogers伸手接下玫瑰，暗中还搂过Bucky的腰，如同年长的国王，不动声色地向所有人宣布，这个年轻充满活力的情人的所有权。

“哇，好激烈！是你，你选谁？”  
“年轻的那个像只小奶狗！年长的又好有魅力！果然好难选。”  
“可怕的修罗场，这个被包养的情人真是心大啊！”

窃窃私语从没停止，人工的湖泊就在窗外还有几只天鹅在那驻足，这些人闲着没事就不能去看看风景吗？Bucky想着。  
他要是再看不出这两人在争夺自己那就真的心大了。不过说到底，有几个男人愿意一直被别人说是被包养的情人呢？Bucky挑眉，压住心中的郁闷，他撩了撩头发，眼神轻佻，看起来十分性感，低声笑道：”你们两个幼稚鬼玩够了吗？需要Bucky哥哥给你们一些如何吸引别人的建议吗？”  
太熟悉了，这样迷人的Bucky，是曾在布鲁克林酒馆里，吸引了所有人，也让Steve一见倾心的Bucky。砰砰砰心跳声响起，让Steve以为自己耳鸣了。  
“既然都不想吃饭了，就回去。”

回到家的Bucky看都没看两人，直接关上了房门。现在Steve和Rogers要是不知道Bucky生气了，那才是真的心大。  
两只大金毛，抬头对视了一眼，都从对方眼睛里看见了自己想要的答案。  
在眼睛被蒙住的那一刻，Bucky闻到了一股熟悉的味道。  
“怎么？两个Steve想清楚了什么吗？”  
熟悉的怀抱一前一后将Bucky禁锢在中间，男人沙哑的声音在Bucky耳边响起”两个Steve想出的道歉方法是让你开心。”  
强烈的压迫感让Bucky有些不舒服，他有了不好的预感”等等，你们两个要干嘛？”  
“情欲会让人开心的，Bucky。”

房门完全无法阻挡甜腻的喘息声，Rogers忍着小腹的燥热，端起一杯水回到房里。  
肌肉结实的男人正在床上拉住另一个男人的脚脖子，猛烈地撞击着，力量十足的攻击带来了肉体的啪啪声，在房里回荡。  
Rogers带着观赏性看着年轻的自己将粗壮的性器没入Bucky的身体，白色的水顺着Steve抽插的性器流出，Rogers知道这是之前自己干出来的水。  
Steve让Bucky跪趴在床上，Bucky的腰肢往下坠，不受控制地仰起头，想要躲避攻击地往前爬去，这已经是他的第三次了，Bucky早就全身发软了。Steve当然不会允许Bucky的逃离，他一把扯过Bucky的小腿，全身死死将Bucky压在身下，粗壮的东西一瞬间也死死嵌在Bucky身体里。  
“唔，啊可以，，，，啊啊可以了！”Bucky身体不受控制地颤抖起来，他摇着头，任由汗水滴落在不堪重负的床上，蒙着双眼的黑布不知道是被汗水还是泪水弄得湿润，他就像一只缺水的鱼，瘫在床上，无声承受着攻击。  
“Bucky，乖你需要一点水。”  
Bucky闻声茫然地抬头，他脸色绯红，还因为身后Steve的撞击，而发出微弱的唔咽声。  
“Rogers？”Bucky像是一只迷途的猫，在摸到Rogers宽大的手时，立刻将脸蹭上去。” 真的够了，啊啊啊，唔我不行了。”  
回答他的是身后的Steve委屈的声音”Bucky哥哥你可以的，你有两个Steve需要照顾。”然后他的臂重重地撞击十几下后压着Bucky止住不动，第一波液体很顺畅地全部射在Bucky体内。  
Rogers拿出了老派绅士作风，他温柔地抚摸着Bucky的脸庞，年长的老爹哄骗着自己年轻的情人。  
“Bucky乖，含进去”Rogers带着磁性的声音响起，Bucky感觉自己唇边有了异物，Rogers粗发的性器冒着水，缓缓蹭着Bucky的脸。Bucky立刻知道着两个家伙还没玩够，他立刻丢弃了小猫般的粘人，张嘴笑骂一句”老混蛋。”Rogers乘着Bucky张开嘴的那一瞬，将自己的粗大放进Bucky的嘴里，温热的包裹，喉咙紧缩所带来的紧致，Rogers直接低吼了一声。  
Rogers和Steve对视了一眼，Steve立刻明白，他拔出自己的粗大，刚刚射过却依旧挺立的巨大，从Bucky身体里带出了白色的浊液，液体蜿蜒流过Bucky精瘦的小腿。  
可Bucky看不见，他撅着屁股趴伏在床上，双腿已是快跪不住，蒙住他眼睛的黑布在晃动中依然牢固。  
Steve看着Bucky绯红的小穴，思考了片刻，他用手指堵住了流出的液体，用手指模拟刚才的运动，发出滋滋水声，Bucky本能地就想躲，却被男人用手强硬地掰开臀肉。”Bucky，专心。”Rogers把自己顶入他的口腔，腥膻味闷得他无法呼吸。  
Bucky几乎是头昏脑胀地吞着Rogers的巨大，过了半晌，Rogers说了声可以了，将性器退出Bucky的身体，低头奖励般吻了吻Bucky的嘴脸。Rogers喜欢看着Bucky的脸艹他，他给Steve使了个眼色，Steve知会地将Bucky的双脚张开，抱着Bucky面对Rogers。  
Rogers伸手摸了摸Bucky湿漉漉的穴口，直接将自己的凶死捅了进去。他不顾Bucky的惊呼，进去后直接大力抽干，还一边抽他屁股一面让他放松。  
啪啪啪的打屁股声听得Bucky发蒙鼻音哼了几声，带着撩人的哭腔就往身后缩。  
身后的Steve像一只金毛一样，不停的咬着Bucky的耳朵，伸手大力揉捏着Bucky的胸。  
然后Steve将Bucky的腿紧紧压在Rogers腰上，人为地将Bucky往下压，让Rogers的巨大直接到了Bucky身体最里面”顶到了！啊啊啊。”Bucky直接射了出来，稀薄的白色液体撒在Rogers小腹上。  
在Rogers赞许的目光中，Steve伸手将手指小心地探入Bucky的穴口。  
Rogers已经够粗了，Steve还加一根手指，而且还是刚射过还敏感的身体，Bucky难受地呜咽，带着哭腔求饶。  
“真的，够了呜呜。不要了。”  
Steve哄着Bucky，扶着Bucky的脖子，将他的头放在自己肩上，然后用力顶入。  
太粗了，现在有两个巨大的东西卡在Bucky体内，Bucky觉得自己都快被撑爆了，他失声尖叫，哭着挣扎”出去！出去！”  
“Bucky，你可以的，听话。”Rogers强硬地将自己又埋深了一点。  
Steve也咬着Bucky的耳朵安慰，他看着年长的Rogers，这种自己和自己一起艹弄Bucky的感觉怪异又刺激。  
Bucky全身发软，想逃却逃不了，身下两股力量一前一后撞击着他，他像被快感制服的野兽，无法阻止热度与快感将他包裹。几十下的抽击让他眼花缭乱，他只能任由这对年龄不同的Steve将他带入情欲。最后Bucky直接射不出来了，他感觉到不对时挣扎更加强烈，可两只雄兽将他紧紧压住，Bucky哭叫着，最后却只是任由奇怪的液体从自己软软的性器里流出。同时两个Steve直接将自己的精液射入Bucky体内，退出来时，Bucky的小穴完全合不拢，白色的液体像是泄洪一般。  
”呜呜，你们两个混蛋。”  
后记  
Steve回到原本时间线之前，都还在和自知理亏的Rogers一起努力讨好Bucky，而Bucky扶着自己的腰表示，这两个大金毛太过分了！绝对不能原谅！  
大狼狗和小奶狗可以一个都不要吗？


End file.
